The Akihabara case
by DemonKitten69
Summary: 2 years after Muraki's "death", Tsuzuki and Hisoka are assigned to a mission to protect a girl, from a serial killer. Watari's potion finally works… on the youngest shinigami! Full summary inside. R&R! Completed, for those who waited for the ending.
1. The crazy day

**Author's note: Hey there! I'm DemonKitten69! Pleased to meet you, dear reader. I present to you my first Yami no Matsuei fic. When I read the manga I noticed a note that said that the author originally wanted Hisoka to be a girl, so I decided to write a story on that idea. And thinking of Watari and his potions, I just couldn't help it! *tears gaze away from computer* And speaking of that scientist… I got to go get him! Please give my fin a chance and read it. Sorry if you notice any OOC'ness. Anything that won't make sense I will explain, just send me a letter or write your question in a review, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei! If I did TsuSoka would definitely be the main pairing! *hits a key on the computer and disappears* **

**Summary:**

_2 years after Muraki's "death", Tsuzuki and Hisoka are assigned to a mission to protect a girl, from a serial killer. Watari's potion finally works… on the youngest shinigami. Will Tsuzuki admit his feelings? What about Hisoka? Read and find out!_

**Chapter 1**

**Hisoka PОV**  
I woke up, because I heard my alarm go of. I turned it off as fast as I could so it won't wake the still soundly sleeping on the nearby bed Tsuzuki. I sat up and searched for my slippers, and, putting them on, crept over to the bathroom. There I changed my clothes and slipped outside to do my morning training. The training always helped me to get ready for a hard day of work. But today was our day off… This felt very strange. Tsu must be happy, but I just can't sit in one spot for the whole day. We were called of a case we have been working on for about a month and giving it to Watari, which was even stranger… I understand if it was Terazuma, but that guy? Chief said that it was because this was Kyoto and it was Watari's region… Then why did he give us the case anyway? Just as we got a lead! I think I have a reason to be angry!

I sighed and swung my bokken for the last time. I think I've been out here for about a half an hour. So I turned to the house we were renting. No, "house" is not the word for this ruin… Tsuzuki is right. Tatsumi-san is such a cheapskate! Oh well, at least this shack has a shower, which is exactly where I was heading. As I stood under the warm water I continued thinking about something that was really bothering me. Which was that Tsuzuki and I came to a conclusion, that the, murderers, occurring in Kyoto, were very similar to those, that could have been done by Muraki. I wasn't at all happy to be hearing this.

He "died" two years ago, or at least that is what we thought, up until now. The curse carved upon my skin was still there, so I understood that he was alive… But he wasn't giving us any other proof of the fact for the two years. But why, damn it? My anger was boiling up inside me and I was ready to hit the wall of the shower I was in, but remembered about my sleeping partner and tried to calm myself down by turning on the cold water. Afterwards, wrapping myself in a towel ran to the closet, in hope that Tsu didn't wake up yet…

«How could I forget to take a change of clothes, before washing?» - I mumbled, tugging my red sweater over my head, and pulling on a pair of jeans. Just as I finished I noticed my partner stirring –« Tsu? Good morning.»

«Hisoka! Good morning to you to!» – with his usual enthusiastic voice, the shinigami sang. It was a good thing that he has his barriers up…

«You don't have to get up just yet. I'll make some coffee…»

«Tea! Pleeease…» - Tsuzuki stretched and looked at me so close, I wanted to move slightly away, but didn't… - «Soka-chan, did you fall asleep only for a couple of hours again? You look tired…»

«I was writing a report for Watari. We are giving up our case to him today,» - I shrugged, as if it was nothing serious and turned to look out of the window. I didn't notice how Tsu got up from the bed and walked up to me. I only realized it when I felt his hand resting on my shoulder. This caught me unawares, I was startled but seeing my partner, relaxed again.

«You don't want to give up the case, don't you?»

«Of course not! We've been working on it for a month! We even got a lead, and now… Watari doesn't even need to do anything, we solved the case!» – My anger was taking over again…

«There are still many gaps, so don't worry,» - I just couldn't take my gaze away from his smile. He always seemed as such a optimistic person… How could he forget that the criminal may actually be Muraki?

«But Tsuzuki…»

He didn't argue with me, simply placed a finger on my lips, winked and left the room. When I realized he was heading for the kitchen, I ran after him on top speed. Reaching Tsuzuki, I took the frying pan away from him and pointed to a chair:

«Sit! I will do the cooking, baka…» - glancing into the fridge I got out the eggs, bacon and threw everything into the pan and placed it on the stove. Listening to the hissing sounds of our breakfast, I sat across the table from my amethyst eyed partner and quietly asked: - «Don't you think Muraki…»

«Hisoka! Please, let's not talk about him!»

Feeling his pain I shuddered, closed my mouth and stared at the wooden surface of the table. I felt as if he was hiding something from me… He never raised his voice, since he did now, that must have meant something. I didn't want to push it, if he wants he will tell me about what is bothering him. But this is Tsu… This is not likely to happen. I got up and served the food. We ate, gathered our stuff, and left for Meifu. Tsuzuki didn't even look at me, but realizing that we had to go to Watari's office he stopped dead in his track

«Hisoka… I don't feel like going there after all his experiments with us…»

«Don't be stupid,» - at least he's talking again. – «We'll only give him the folder with the reports, documents, explain in a couple of words what's going on and leave. But if you really don't want to go, wait for me by the door…»

«And let you go alone? No way!»

«Asato Tsuzuki! I am not a child! I'm almost 20 for your information!» – Didn't he know how I hated this? He will always think of me as a kid, and nothing more. Frowning, I turned away from him and hurried, almost ran, to the lab…

«Soka! Wait!» – Tsu caught up to me only when I was already talking to the blond.

«Here, take it… Photographs, reports, witness statements, evidence. All that we were able to find out.»

«Bon, what's with that face?»

«Don't act stupid, it doesn't suit you… Now that the case is in your hands, we are done. Tsu! Let's go! Good luck Watari-san!» – I grabbed my partner by the arm and dragged him to the door.

«Hisoka, let's go relax under the sakura trees?» – As a person who was raped under one, I should hate them, right? But for some reason that is the only place I feel peaceful, so I nodded.

«Tsu, I'll get us something to drink, okay?»

«Sure, just don't rush okay, I'll wait,» - seeing him smile was a relief, so he wasn't mad at me…

I went into a small room, used as a kitchen. Actually it was just a corner in which we kept an electric kettle and a fridge. There we kept water in bottles, and some of us, our lunches. Not all the workers liked spending money on food. Or some, like Tsuzuki just couldn't afford it. An image of Tatsumi-san flowed in my head… After the water was boiled, I poured the two of us tea. But the main problem now was: How much sugar to put into Tsuzuki's cup? Randomly adding five spoons, I took a tiny sip and immediately rushed for a glass of water to rinse my much for me, but will it be enough for the sweet-tooth? Thinking of adding more, I shook my head and left it as it is. While I was busy, I noticed that Watari ran into the room and put something into the fridge, but didn't see what.

Taking the cups I walked outside to meet my partner. At first I didn't notice him, but then I found him sitting under one of the sakuras with a bottle of sake in his hands…

«Tsuzuki...? What is that?»

«Sake! You are of age for it, right?»

«I don't drink! Of course unless you want to carry me to bed…»

«Come on, you are soo light!» – Laughed Tsu. It seemed as if the sake has already gone to his head… I wanted him to stop, so I took the bottle and made a couple of big gulps… After that everything went black…

**Tsuzuki POV**

Hisoka just stole my bottle of sake! But he can't take alcohol! Not even a sip… Oh gosh, now what will happen? I sighed, staring up at the boy, who was still standing… But he looked very wobbly… He came up to me and put the bottle down on top of my head! Oh no… What's going on? Well at least he didn't fall asleep this time. That is progress!

«Tsu…» - Looks like to early I got my spirits up. –« I haad enough off onne of yoouu and now theere arre twooo off you!»

I couldn't understand that mumbling to well, but I think I caught the main Idea!

«Soka-chan, I'm here alone…» - I hated admitting it, but seeing my partner drunk and acting this way was a pretty interesting sight.

«Thhhen whhoo is tht nxt to you?»

«I think you had enough,» - I tried to grad Hisoka's hand, but he started struggling against me. I picked him up and slung over my shoulder, but his struggling was so intense that I almost dropped him…

«Let go! Lt goo!» – Now he was starting to beating me with his fists in the back. – «Leeettt goo…»

When he stopped his struggle I took it as a sign that he fell asleep. I took him to our office and put him down on a small couch. Brushing a lock of hair out of his face, I couldn't help but to remember our first meeting in Nagasaki. That time it was my fault he got drunk too… That was his first time, judging by the hangover he got in the morning. That was the time I offered him some iced tea and he, for the first time. Called me by my name… Thinking back, Hisoka is my most loyal partner. He tolerates me the longest… I wonder why? I got so used to him being by my side, that I definitely don't want to lose him. I promised to him that I would protect him from anyone and anything, but in the end, it was he who saved me. After what Muraki had done, it was Hisoka who kept me going… My heart was full of emotions, that I couldn't sort out.

Just the name sends chills running down my spine! He made so many innocent people suffer, and that includes Hisoka and me. Though I can't refer to myself as "innocent, but Soka… He cursed him! Killed him! To him we are dolls. But that's not true! Damn it Muraki, people aren't toys in your hands! I did think that my partner was right and that doctor could be behind the case we had to give up. But then why? Chief, Tatsumi, Watari… They all know that we are looking for him… Perhaps that was the reason? In order not to fumble with our wounds…

«Asato?» – I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that Hisoka sat up and was looking at me with his clouded emerald eyes. – «You have very beautiful eyes, do you know that?»

He said this without making even one mistake, as if sobered up. But what happened next scared me! He grabbed my tie and pulled me closer. He looked at me rather stubbornly and nodded his head… I could only wander what was going on inside his head. A second later, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue and leaning back, closed his eyes, falling asleep momentarily…

«Hisoka? What was that right now, huh?» – I needed some fresh air! I don't understand… Is that the influence of alcohol? I stood in front of a wide open window and thought… He is cute and nice. But if I tell him what had happened, he would call me a baka! Or worse – hentai! No, I would die!

I'm doing way too much thinking today… It's making me hungry! I ought to take a break. Whistling to myself I left Hisoka on the couch, and went to the kitchen, hoping that no one found that box of doughnuts I hid a week ago?

**Hisoka POV**

What a headache! Oh the horror. And why did I decide to drink the sake? After all I knew the consequences of the action. It was already dark, probably an early morning. Tsuzuki probably… No, there he is, as always sitting by my side, guarding me. He would make a good dog!

I got up from the couch, perhaps he's the one who put me there, and went out into the corridor. The building was completely empty. Not a soul! What did Tsu tell me about drinking? Oh, right! In the morning, not to have a bad hangover, to drink something cold! I should have a bottle of water in the fridge in our "kitchen". Holding on to my head, I stumbled into the room. Opening the door of the tiny refrigerator, I once again remembered Tatsumi… Looking inside I saw two completely identical bottles. One of them was clearly mine… but the second one? Well it's only water… And I have what seems like a desert! I grabbed the one that was closer and swallowed almost half of it in just a few gulps…

«Mmm! So cold!»

«Well, what did you think? It's out of the fridge,» - I heard Tsuzuki's familiar laugh, behind me. Damn. I didn't even notice his presence. I'm losing my skill…

«I really shouldn't drink… I hope I didn't do anything?» – Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes suddenly widened and he looked away, flushed and embarrassed. Oh no! What did I do?

«Soka-chan… Don't make me tell you…»

«Tsu!»

«Don't you remember anything?»

«Well… I took a couple of gulps of your sake… and then darkness… nothing…»

He looked at me, lost at words:

«Well, you were drunk, right?»

«So?»

«So you couldn't control you actions, right?»

«ASATO!»

«You said I had beautiful eyes, and kissed me…» - he mumbled. Great now I was blushing… Oh god! From embarrassment I tried drinking the rest of the water left in the bottle in my hand, but choked on it.

«For some reason, now this water tastes different…»

«Where did you get it?» – Tsuzuki seemed worried.

«From the fridge, baka!»

«It's just I heard that Watari made new potion, but didn't have any time to test it, so he left it here. What if that's it?»

«I sure hope not…» - But suddenly, everything went blurry, and I once again fell into darkness…

**Tsuzuki POV**

«Hisoka? Hisoka, what's wrong?»

The boy suddenly lost consciousness, and I was afraid that what he drunk was more sake… Holding him with one arm, I picked up the bottle with me free one and smelled it. It didn't have the smell of alcohol, but still… What happened? When he opened his bright green eyes, I sighed with relief:

«Don't scare me like that anymore, Soka-chan!»

«Gomen Tsu, I couldn't do anything…»

«I could show you to Watari, but he's gone since yesterday evening.»

«Watari-san? I'm not going there!»

I let go of my partner and for a moment he just sat on the floor. But when I turned away from him, for a little less than a second, he disappeared! What could go worse than this…

**Hisoka POV**

Oh god! My hair! They grew longer… They are now covered half of my back. Straight, straw-colored hair. And also… Damn! Damn! DAMN! A girl's breast! I just couldn't believe that that wacky scientist actually succeeded in making the sex-change potion! And to drink an antidote I will have to wait for Watari's return! And there isn't even a guarantee that he has one… Looks like I'm stuck with this body for a while! I just hope Tsuzuki won't notice this…

I sprung to my feet and ran out of the building into the garden. I hid behind a tree, hoping that Tsu won't see me in the dark. But he was a lot smarter, then he seemed, who should know that, if not me? In ten minutes he was standing beside me.

«Did you forget that I have a very good vision, even in the dark. Oh… So this is why you ran away from me?» - He looked me over. It wouldn't be Tsuzuki if he didn't start trying to reassure me. – «This isn't so bad.»

«Yes it is! Everything is awful! I'm a girl! With long hair!»

«But you look so cute!» - he tried to place a hand on my cheek, but I slapped his hand away. - «Soka…»

I began to wipe away the tears that were flooding my eyes. From the anger, the pain… I just couldn't keep everything bottled up inside anymore. Tsuzuki's glance was so soft and gentle. He noticed how bad I felt and hugged me tightly, but not enough to hurt me. I buried my face into his shirt and sobbed until I calmed down. Tsu is such an amazing person. He was the type of person, who I always dreamed of having by my side…

«Tsu? What should I do?»

«Maybe you changes won't be noticed…»

«Tsuzuki baka! That's impossible! Oh no… It's the GuShoShin!» - My partner momentarily stood in front of me, hiding me from the twin's view.

«Ohayo!»

«Ohayo gozaimasu Tsuziki-san, Hisoka-san. Kachou said he wants to send you on a…» - They trailed off, noticing me. – «Hisoka-san? What in the world happened?»

«It's a long story… Oh, please just don't tell Tatsumi-san!» – There must be something good about this new body of mine. In my head swam a familiar image of Saya and Yuma. How gross, but I had to try… I overcame myself and batted my eyelashes… - «Please…»

**Tsuzuki POV**

If he does that one more time, I will die again from nosebleed!

«Kawaiiiiiii!» – I rushed to my partner, squeezing him in a hug. He felt different… Kind of squishy…

«Let go, damn baka!»

«Nope! You are just so cute, Soka-chan!»

«He's right, Hisoka-san. It's like you're a girl in real life…»

«To me that's an insult!» – he, or she, turned away frowning. I was completely confused! How am I suppose to address him now? As a girl or a boy?

«Well, maybe this is even better… Follow us! We were supposed to explain you assignment today. Kachou got a bad hip pain. Tatsumi is doing his work today.»

Hisoka glanced up at me, and motioned to come along. Nodding I, still holding on to Hisoka, followed the… bird… things… Somewhere that looked like a big storage room. There was a whole bunch of clothes on racks. I myself have never been here before! Flying between the racks, the twins were picking something out, while Soka and I were just watching, with awe. When the brothers were done they shoved a bag into each of our hands and ordered us to go back into our office, where they started to introduce us to the case.

I sat down and began rummaging through my bag… Inside was a costume very similar to what I wore on The Queen Camellia. A pair of black pants, a vest and a white shirt. And a choice between a bowknot and a tie… Hmm… I pick tie! And lastly was a pair of polished shiny black shoes. I didn't even pay attention to what the GuShoShin were saying. Unlike Hisoka who was all into it… As usual. But it's so boring!

Out of curiosity I took Hisoka's bag of clothes and peeked inside, excepting to see the same things as in mine, but… Shocked I tried to make myself get used to the thought that my partner was temporarily a girl, and pulled out a typical black and white waitress dress. It had a wide skirt, that would be easy to move in and a white apron. Looking at everything else… I decided to leave them inside. In addition there were high heeled shoes, the same black as mine. I imagined Hisoka wearing all that and couldn't help but to start smiling.

«What are you so happy about, baka?»

«No, nothing Soka-chan!»

«You have to be kidding me! I have to wear this?» – Hisoka tore the dress from my hand and poked it into the twin's faces.

«Hisoka-san, let us get to the main part…»

It turned out that in Akihabara, began occurring, the same strange deaths as Kyoto. Therefore, we were withdrawn. So that we continue the investigation, but following fresh tracks. Young girls are disappearing without a trace, but, before they did, came letters, which warned them of impending dangers. And a week later, the girl vanished without ... Hisoka strained, probably remembering our failed conversation about Muraki ...

«So, you will have to protect this girl,» - the twins gave us a photo. On it we saw a little girl about 16 years old, with black curly hair and bright blue eyes. – «Her name is Masara Kyoko. She received a letter ... So she has a week left, starting today. This is your chance to catch the culprit behind these cases , and save her.»

«But why this masquerade?» - Hisoka took the bag with his/her clothes and took out a white with a pink cat ears band. – «I won't put it on!»  
«You should! You'll be a waitress, and Tsuzuki-san – a host ... You will be working with Masara. Period! Otherwise we go to Tatsumi-san ...»

Hisoka, grimaced, and reluctantly put on the cat ears.

«Smile ... Please ... You'll have to do it anyway ...»  
« But Tsu ...»  
«Smile!» - I shone him the brightest smile I could and Hisoka gave a smile in return, very shy, but cute ... If only he said "Nyah" ... What am I thinking ... Uh ...

«Tsu? What are you looking at?»  
« Eem ...» - His jacket ... It has become too small to him in the chest ... I blushed at the thought and looked into his eyes. – «Well, partner? To Akihabara?»  
«Well, yes ...»  
«Do not forget your reports! Especially you, Tsuzuki-san!»

**Author's note: *appears in Kyoto in front of Watari* I came to get you!**

**Watari: Why? **

**Me: You'll find out later. But actually, so you won't be able to create an antidote for your potion.**

**Watari: So it actually worked? **

**Me: *stretches out a hand* Come… You will be watching how everything works out with me. *takes him to her house* Now help me out, read this.**

**Watari: Please don't forget to review! The more reviews the faster the update!**


	2. Meeting with Masara

**Author's note: Well this isn't that bad. What do you think Watari-san?**

**Watari: *looks into the computer screen* Yeah, but boh is pretty unlike himself…**

**Me: Maybe it's a side effect of your potion.**

**Watari: I need a lab! I have to keep working on it! Looks like it's not perfect yet!**

**Me: Fine*hits a couple of keys of her computer, and a door appears on one of the walls of the room* **

**Watari: *looks inside* Wow! It's just like the one I have in JuOCho!**

**Me: Before you go, do the disclaimer!**

**Watari: DemonKitty69 doesn't own me or anything else from Yami no Matsuei! Anything else?**

**Me: No. Thank you, Watari-san!**

**Chapter 2**

**Hisoka POV**

«Soka-chan, don't forget, that since you are a girl for now, you have to talk and act like one!»

O god… I want to strangle him right now! I look like a girl for only one day, and he's been reminding me about how I have to act for the millionth time!

«You know what, Tsu? Get lost! I got it, okay!»

«Hisoka, please don't get mad at me, I'm just trying to help…» - And as always, Tsuzuki entered his "Inu" mode. Ears lowered and tail slightly wagging.

«Fine, just zip it!»

We were sent to Akihabara, and even without Tatsumi seeing me! That was a relief. But that was only, because he was so busy, substituting Kanoe kachou. He even forgot to rent us a place to stay, which never happened! We arrived on time, but had to wander around town. I diligently pretended to be a girl, and had a forced smile plastered across my face. The most dreaded thing was that I had to drag my partner away from every café, in which he practically begged me to go. And another thing was that those chickens made me wear a skirt and heels! The only good part of it was that it was a jeans skirt, but a mini… Tsuzuki was following step by step, catching me, after my every stumble in the killer shoes.

The GuShoShin brothers decided to come with us to keep an eye on the case. So once again I had to pretend I was carrying toys with me. People walking past us were all thinking that I was "such a cute little girl"

«Tsuzuki?»

«What's up, Soka-chan?»

«What's our legend?»

«What do you mean?» – My partner's surprised eyes were a perfect oval shape.

«Who are we to each other this time? That's what I mean.» - Tsu thought for a minute and blurted out:

«You are my adorable little sister!»

«A: We used that before, only I was a brother at that time. B: We don't look a bit alike.»

«Eeeem… Childhood friends?»

«To the dumps. You are much older. Even thinking as if you are 26, and me being 16.»

«Well… Then just friends? Oh, I don't know!»

We walked past the very same cafe, where they were supposed to work, and I decided to go in, leaving Tsuzuki to wait for me outside. I wish I didn't do it though! It turned out to be a cafe for Otaku. There seems to have gathered all those who love cosplay. I never thought I would see so many different costumes ... From all sorts of anime…. And here I have to work? And I thought that Tsu is torture. No, it's much worse! Please tell me this is all just a nightmare.

« How can I help you?» – A quite nice looking girl came up to me and smiled. The one from the photo that we were given at the beginning of the case... Her name is Masara Kyoko. My memory is much better than my partner...I made the same sweet face I did for the GuShoShin twins.

«Yes, I'm going to work here ... So I came to have a look around the cafe.»  
«So you Hisoka-chan! Why you are just so kawaiiii!»

Oh no! Another one ...

«But you're not wearing any made-up? That's strange ...»  
«I recently moved from another city, and had to give away all the makeup,» - please let her leave me alone with this! My head was starting to hurt from the excitement coming from this girl! I groaned slightly…  
«Oh! But I have something I can to lend to you! Come on, follow me!» - She grabbed my arm and dragged me off somewhere.

«And what about your work?»  
«I'm on break for 10 minutes!»

**Tsuzuki POV**

Hisoka went to look at a cafe, and didn't return so naturally I got worried about him and decided to go inside to see where he/she was... As soon as I was inside, I a giant shadow pounced on me:

«Nyayaya! Kawai!»  
«Who are you? …Miss?»

I pulled her away and looked at her. It was pretty plump, and her face was quite unpleasant ... And to think I had enough luck to stumble on this "wonder of nature"…

«I work here, temporarily!»  
«Uh?»  
«You're speechless because of my beauty!»  
«Em, no, you're wrong ...»

«He is just too polite to say that you're plain ugly! You are not in his taste! Believe me!»

One of the doors flew open and there stood my partner... I barely recognized him. Now Hisoka was definitely a girl! On his lips there was some clear pink lip gloss, his eyelids were a mixture of green and light brown shadows, which made his eyes seem even bigger than usual, if that was possible! His eyelashes were black, and man they were long! The nails were painted a bright green color, matching with his beautiful eyes. Honestly speaking he was just a typical girl!

« Tsu? What are you staring at?»  
«You look cool, Hisoka!»- I beamed at him.

«Do you know each other?» – asked the surprised girl, still staring at me with a mixture of emotions...  
«This is my boyfriend! Now get away from him! And if I see you near him one more time, you will be very sorry for it!» - Hisoka looked at her with a face that would make anyone die from fear ... The fat girl backed away from us and then rаn away somewhere ...

«Thanks, Soka-chan! But why did you say? This is not true!»  
«Quiet, baka! That was the first thing that came to my head. This will be our legend ...»

My jaw dropped! Hisoka! I always knew he was a quick thinker, but he still surprised me anytime!

«Hello, you are ...»  
«Tsuzuki! Asato Tsuzuki ... I will be working as a host ... Please be nice to me!»  
«And you too. Very well... We are always in need of hosts like you…»- smiled, approaching us, Masaru-san.  
«Oh, yes, he is awfully…»  
«Cute?»  
«Weird!»  
«Hisoka-chan, you're mean!» - I became a Inu-Tsu, and playfully began to cry ...  
«Come on ...»

Masara-san, quietly giggled over our behavior.

«And you two really are, a couple?» - Hisoka wanted to get angry, but remembered that he himself came up with the idea and tried to smile.

«Well, yes ... uh ...»

**Hisoka POV**

Why I said that we are dating! Why? Why? Why? Hisoka, think, think! What to say about us? I can't say the truth. And anyway, Tsuzuki is my best friend and nothing more! But then why did I get mad after seeing him with that ugly girl? Oh well, here it goes:

«He was my history tutor at school! I was so amazed with him, he was so sweet, and I didn't even notice how I fell in love with him ... The age difference is pretty big, but I don't care!»

Tsuzuki was shocked by what I said even more, but did it kind of please me. I smiled again. If Masara-san is interested in "our" story, then I still have to think of something else.

«Hisoka, I don't remember this.»  
«How so?» – Now I was definitely having fun. I tried to cry, and gently nudged him in the shoulder. –«You used to tell me so many different interesting historical facts. Still don't remember?»

Tsu suddenly put his hand to his forehead and I knew that he understood what I was talking about. When we tried to protect Ikagura-san, on the Kyoto case. When he started a chat about his life, that would have revealed his age - 97 years, and I had to throw a book at him.

«Are you about those lessons! Well, yes, you were very quick in memorizing the material ... Sorry, I forgot ...» - he put a hand on my head, laughing.  
«Come on, anything can happen,» – I gently hugged him to show off the fact that our legend was a truthful one.

Masara-san believed us and seemed very touched by the scene that was played out before her. But then I remembered something else that was very important ...

«And do you know of cheap hotels, where we could stop?» - I asked innocently.  
«I have an empty house! I live alone, and I can take you in... If you do not mind that of course ...»  
«We will not get in your way?»  
«No, I do not think so! I will finally have someone to chat with!»  
«Yes, we probably will not stay for long, anyway, we're passing through ...»  
«That's solved! Isn't this great?»

Tsu and I looked at each other, and nodded . This was even more convenient, we will have a much better chance to protect her. Heck, why am I starting to think like Tsu? Or maybe it is his emotions? Empathy is my gift ... and a nightmare ... But here is something else! Tastumi won't get upset that we wasted too much money on a hotel. That is a relief. When he gets mad he is scary!

**Tsuzuki POV**

We stayed a couple of hours in the cafe ... We were just waiting, when our new friend was finished We bought a snack, so wouldn't be kicked out for just sitting there. I ordered a couple of cakes, an apple pie, and of course tea. Hisoka only got some coffee and vanilla ice cream. He really does have to eat more! While we were sitting, we are quietly discussing our plans, not forgetting to glance over to look at the GuShoShin twins, who were taken as cute toys.

«Hisoka, you're not hungry?»  
«No. You know that I don't like to eat a lot ...»  
«It looks like you liked this girl, - I whispered, trying to tease my partner.»  
«I had to behave the way I did and give myself over to have make up put on,» - he wasn't happy with that at all. I reached out to touch his face, and for a change. He didn't move away.  
«You look very pretty!» - It was true. Yes, and I wanted to make him a compliment. But he only shook his head and sighed ...  
«You say that when someone goes past our table... Or when Masaru-san is near by... And don't forget that I'm a guy!»

I got really disappointed, Hisoka still does not accept much attention to himself. Well, his rough life made him like this. I want to help him so much, to show him how much I care for him. Maybe even love him! But he still acts so cold at times, and not even lets me get to close to him. But I don't think he does it on purpose. Just a habit. Otherwise he would have not defended in Kyoto. He wouldn't have asked me to stay with him, by his side. I put another piece of cake into my mouth and continued to think about my dear Soka, until he has begun to attract my attention ...

«Do not forget, we have to watch her!»  
«I know ... Soka? Do you think I can at least this time protect someone?»  
«Of course you can! I'm here to help you! And any way. If our hunch is correct, and Muraki in involved in this case, then we just have to! No one else should suffer because of him!» – He took my hand into his and looked directly into my eyes. Hisoka ... He did change, since our first meeting. I smiled at him and nodded. When I finished eating, we sat for another 15 minutes, until Masara-san came up to us:

«Hisoka-chan, mind watching my bag, okay? I just need to get changed and we can go ...»

He took the bag and laid it on his lap. I saw that from one of the pockets there was a white envelope sticking out. I took it and began turn it in my hands, wanting to eat.

«Tsuzuki, it is improper to read other people's letters!»  
«Hisoka, this is the very letter! A letter from the criminal, perhaps even the murderer! Read it!»

He ran his eyes over the letter:

"You're next. You will perish, together with the other victims, I'll get to you ... You won't be able to escape ... If you open the door for me, you will have no way back"

«Yes, you're right . And what do we do?»  
«Not sure yet, but ... - I put the letter back in an envelope and into the bag's pocket.»  
«We must ask her about this envelope. Let's see what she tells us.»  
«Well, yes ...»

As we walked home, Hisoka and Masara kept our feathered friends in their hands. I was carrying heavy bags of food that we bought, for cooking dinner. My partner tried his hardest to keep up with the conversation about clothes, make up and boys. I am surprised that! If this was Saya and Yuma he would have ran away a long time ago. He is such a workaholic!

**GuShoShin**** POV**

We listened as Masaru told us how she recently went shopping, the last date... Hisoka frowned imperceptibly, and diligently went away from answering to her questions:

«Hey, did you really give away all your cosmetics?»  
«Yes ... Um ... To a friend of mine. Didn't want to drag it all with me. Once we leave a town, we like to travel lightly.»  
«I cannot believe you... And why did you leave your home anyway?»  
«We like to travel.»  
«But if you'll be working in a cafe, then you have to use makeup. Well, it's okay. I'll can help you in the morning. You'll look like a doll!»

When this phrase was said Hisoka tensed up, even Tsuzuki-san, noticed it. He approached him from behind, which we understood by rapid footsteps behind him.

«Soka?»  
«Please, do not call me doll!»

Muraki called him that way, and it still makes the boy jump. Hisoka's face usually turned pale and he started shaking from head to toe. Tsuzuki knew it and tried to help him relax.

« Forgive me if I said something wrong!»  
«Don't worry! It's nothing! Forget it, call me anything you like, but not a doll,» - the young shinigami whispered, closing his eyes.  
«Okay.»  
«Hey, what's that envelope sticking out of your bag?» - Tsuzuki decided to turn the conversation to a different route.

Masara shifted my brother on her other hand, and pulled out an envelope. She shrugged her shoulders and read aloud the message, after which sighed:

«I have no idea ... I received this a couple of days ago.»  
«And then what?»  
«Nothing yet . But I was really scared. Probably because I invited you to my house, I'm afraid of the person who sent me this message. But now I'm not alone! And Tsuzuki-san seems like a very good person. He inspires confidence ...

Tsuzuki quietly laughed, closing his amethyst eyes and scratching the back of his head.

«So you're not scared, that we are the ones who sent it to you?»  
«No, I already told you, I'll trust you ... And I've got a good feeling about you.»

The partners looked at each other, and realizing that they are on the verge of a temporary home ... Hisoka whispered in my ear:

«When we leave you here, stay home.»  
«Yes, Hisoka-san!» - I whispered in reply.

« Well, here's my modest home. Welcome! I'll give you everything right now ... So the bathroom is down the hall and to the left. My room is at the end of the corridor. Yours are the remaining doors. Go look around while I'll bring linen!»  
«Are you sure about this?»  
«Hisoka-chan! Of course I am! I had friends spend the night here, so I always have everything in stock!» - And with these words, the girl ran away. Tsuzuki carried the bags of food to the kitchen, and Hisoka was watching after him, to make sure that he didn't cook. But when he turned away for a slight minute to look around the room, he realized that Tsuzuki-san was gone.

- I decided to cook up something! – Tsu's joyful face appeared at the door.  
- I'm not hungry! – The now girl, Hisoka, shook his hands in front of his face, horrified at that thought.  
- But, Hisoka, I became a better cook honestly! – he whined, but The teen wasn't about to give in.  
- No! You'll poison Masara-san!

But he, as always, was claiming the fact that his cooking didn't hurt anyone yet . But Hisoka stared at him and started counting away his "victims"! The Queen at Hokkaido, and the poor Hijiri Minase, Toujou Hisae and her dog.

**Third-person POV**

I watched these shinigami for quite a long time! But I was surprised that looks of the lad. Why is he so unlike himself. But Tsuzuki-san. He's still so delicious. I must get to him. I hope they already realized who is hunting them. Oh my, I do not care how many I kill, but as long as I see him, it is very worth it! It's fate, and you cannot run away from it. One of us has to get rid of the second! And believe Tsuzuki-san it's not as easy as you think. In the meantime, have fun, enjoy the company of these young creatures, but know you can't save them ... Neither the girl nor your precious boy! Hahahahaah!

**Author's note: Reviews are loved very much. Thank you very much! I want at least 5 more before I update. Okay? *looks around the room* Watari-san is still in that lab? I feel sorry for creating it… Now he won't come out. *hears a sudden a explosion*Is everything okay?**

**Watari: *coughs* Almost… I can't remember what I used for the potion! Isn't that terrible? **

**Me: *slyly* Oh, but you are such a genius! **

**Watari: You really think so? Then I can definitely recreate it! *runs away***

**Me: We'll see you next time. Oh no! By! Have a wonderful day minna-san!*after another explosion runs to the lab***


	3. Kitchen accident

**Author's note: Hi guys! Watari didn't blow up my house!**

**Watari: But the kitchen looks pretty bad…**

**Me: I will kill you, you know!**

**Watari: But I have found out something very serious! If boh is left in that body for more than a couple of days then he will be stuck that way forever! **

**Me: That means I will have to send you back?**

**Watari: Please do so…**

**Me: Alright, I'll think about it. But for now do the disclaimer!**

**Watari*sighs, with a broom in his hand*: Hai… She doesn't own us, or Yami no Matsuei!**

**Chapter 3**

**Tsuzuki POV**

And Hisoka said I would poison the girl. No way! She ate the whole plate of spaghetti with my special yoghurt and garlic sauce, the one I've been trying to improve, and said that it was delicious! Only after that she locked herself in the bathroom. That's strange ... Hisoka got angry with me again. What else could happen tonight?

I sat on the couch in the living room in poor spirits. But then Soka-chan came up to me and asked:  
«You still don't understand that cooking - is not your thing?»  
«But HIsoka,» - I whined. – «Masaru-san said she liked it ...»  
«Well,» - currently, a girl, he covered his eyes with his hand. – «Maybe that is the reason why she isn't coming out of the bathroom?»

«What if something happened inside? What if the murderer?»

«I would feel someone's presence,» - my partner shrugged, looking into my eyes, and shifting closer to me. Sometimes I wish I could get upset with Hisoka, but I can't. So why does he always act so differently from his age? If I were in his place, if I had died at his age, I would ...Oh! I would ask everyone to treat me to some ice cream! And sweets to! Ah, that would be great! But this boy, now girl, he is different ... He behaves as if he is an adult! This doesn't suit such a child as he is...

«I can read your thoughts, Tsu!»  
«No you cannot!»  
«Sometimes I can ... So don't call me a child!»  
«Buuut...»  
«No Tsu! I will always be like this ... 16 year old teenager. Imagine what that is like! That my whole life I will be referred to as "kid"? And I would like you to about 100... So I don't even want to think about it, and you constantly remind me of that»

«Gomen ...» - I whispered, lowering my gaze. Hisoka shook his head, without words saying that it was okay. Still he looked sad after he had said this, and I felt sorry for him. And it's true. Eternity, in his body. I don't envy such a fate. But on the other hand he had a choice. Or not? Damn! Too many thoughts!

«Sorry, that was not so long ... eeeem ... I was in the shower!»  
«Without water, two hours?» – Hisoka raised an eyebrow, critically  
«I climbed into the tub ...» - Masarа was clearly trying to hide her embarrassment.  
«So Tsu-kun really did poison you!»  
«Hisoka ... You're so mean!»  
«Yup, you love me for that. Right?»

His words caused me to blush. Yes, it was our legend, but what I really hoped on was that Hisoka didn't read my heart that deep, to find out that it was true. I do love him, even if he is a meanie to me. If only he could answer my feelings, I would be on seventh heaven. But if he makes fun of me like this, then I won't hold on for long...

«Well, yeah ... I am a masochist!»  
«Tsuzuki-san!» – Masara jumped away from me, surprised.  
«It's a joke! Joke!» – I yelled, turning beet red. Soka-chan suddenly smiled:

«And for a moment I believed you there!» - I have never seen him so amused. Maybe he uses his empathy to capture our emotions? No, I don't find this funny at all! But then, I finally got him to smile and laugh and that lifts some of the pain in my heart for sure. Oh that Hisoka!  
«Nooo!»  
«You're just like a child!»

Masara giggled and went to her room, returning about five minutes later, holding something in his hands. She sat on the floor and laid out everything in front of her. Hisoka sat down beside her, brushing some hair out of his eyes, and began to examine the items. Tray, teapot with cups. Forks, spoons, and all of them looked different ...

«Do you know how to serve tables?» - She asked my companion.  
«What is there to know? A spoon for tea, coffee. And a fork for dessert ...» He shrugged.

Masara and I reproachfully looked at him. Even I, as a constant visitor of cafés, knew that there were different forks and all. Masaru shook her head and began to explain what is served and how. My girl partner looked at everything very carefully, trying to remember everything. It was visible on his/her face.

«Can you pour tea?»  
«Yes, I do...»  
«Well, Hisoka-chan, get up! Show how you will carry the whole order on a tray. It will be good training for tomorrow.»

He picked up the tray and ... almost dropped it! The cups, teapot, small plates, all tumbled of the silver oval and I fell off the sofa in an attempt to catch them. Getting up and putting everything back on the tray, I gave Hisoka a pat on the shoulder.

«Don't be so nervous. Don't hurry. But at the same time don't go too slow.»  
«I'll try. You go to the dinner table, and I'll brew and bring tea. Especially after Tsuzuki's food, tea is a must!»  
«Thanks, Soka-chan!» Shining him one of my brightest smiles I, thankfully, watched him head towards the kitchen door, still struggling to balance the tray on one hand.  
**  
****Hisoka POV**

All this turned out quite difficult. I made tea, put it on the tray and held it up. It was kind of heavy, but I just had to cope. It seemed like such a small thing ... I did it!. I walked over to the table a bit slowly, but this time I didn't drop anything. Masara smiled at me and nodded.

«You are a fast learner, Hisoka-chan. Keep it up!»  
«Yeah, sort of,» - I too smiled slightly in response. I moved the tray on one hand, instead of two, and went to Tsu, placing the white cups with pink roses in front of him. Then I decided to go back for a moment into the kitchen to leave the silver oval there. But then I felt someone's presence. But just for a second. It seemed that there was someone in the house! I wonder if Tsuzuki felt it? Chef taught me one type of magic, but I have not tried it to use it yet. I guess I have to now. I closed my eyes and mentally said:

«Tsuzuki?»  
«Hisoka?» - I received the same mental response. – «When did you learn this?»  
«Chef. And plus, my empathy, so I can easily perform this type of magic. But right now, the conversation is about something different! I felt a stranger in the house!»  
«Weird, I didn't… Are you sure about this?»  
«TSU? I have empathy!»  
«Well, I'll check the perimeter, just let Masara-san go to sleep.»

I sighed. Tsuzuki is clearly distracted, but even he must feel the presence of another person. Intuitively at least. But then someone came up to me and shut my mouth, to keep me from calling help!

**Muraki POV**

«Hush my Doll ...»  
«Mmm!»  
«But you're not happy? I will let you go, but don't dare scream! - I dropped my hand.  
«You bastard, I knew that in this case again involved you!»

The boy turned to me and just then I noticed that I made a mistake, he was not wearing shorts, it was a short denim skirt! Instead of his usual sweater, he was wearing a red button-up blouse with long sleeves. Under the shirt I clearly saw girlish breasts. What the? And the hair, they were a lot longer than usual ...

«Kid, why you are a girl,» - I mischievously whispered in his ear. – «And when I checked last, you were a boy. But you're still beautiful, as under the bloody moon and sakura.»  
«Shut up!»  
«Quiet, or we'll be heard,» - I put a finger to the kid's lips. – «And what is done to you, my little doll?»  
«None of your damn business!» - He growled to me in response.  
«How rude. Young girls should not talk that way.»  
«Why did you kill all those girls?»  
«Guess,» - I ran his hand down his cheek ... but felt how something was pressed against my chest. – «Oh! Yes, looks like you are also armed.»  
«And dangerous! Talk! What are you doing here? Why do you want Masara-san?»  
«I don't owe anything to you,» - I felt how the girl next to me tensed up, and got even closer to her.

**Hisoka POV**

What's that bastard doing here? I need to call Tsuzuki! No, I have to handle this situation by myself. I have a gun, and I can keep him away from Tsuzuki! I must! I don't want that damn doctor to hurt my partner anymore! But then why do I feel as if I'm frozen to the floor. I do not know what's wrong with me... Muraki's magic or something different? But I couldn't move. He took my gun and put it away, he placed it on top of the fridge, so I couldn't reach it, and then pressed me against the wall. This he usually did with only Tsu, after he lost his game of poker, but then I stopped him, but now he was here ... with me ... I was just as scared, as then, at age 13. He ran a hand through my hair and whispered something in his ear, but I heard nothing. I was too horrified to realize that his hands were moving around my body, from shoulders to hips. No not that! Just don't go again! Why did he need this? Me? And especially now, in such a body? I couldn't do anything but to try to mentally resist against his magic. I have to take the risk, while this pervert didn't have a chance to continue...

«Tsuzuki!» - Then my resistance fell. Before my eyes everything went dark and all I heard the voice of Muraki.  
«You're my doll! Understand? And I'll remind you that ...»

**Tsuzuki POV**

«Tsuzuki!»

I heard Hisoka's scream inside my head. I've already started to worry, that he was gone for so long in the kitchen. His tea has even cooled down... I was hoping that this evening we can relax, but it looks like it won't happen. I sighed. Initially, when the Soka said about someone else's presence in the house, I didn't react strongly and angered my friend... But this cry! He was so desperate ... Something has happened! But ... what?

«Masara-chan, wait a minute here, okay? For some reason Hisoka has been gone in the kitchen for too long. I'll go check on him,» - I got up from the table, hoping that my voice wasn't shaking. I ran through the living room where we were sitting, and approached the kitchen door. I opened it slightly, and couldn't believe my eyes.

Hisoka was pinned to the wall, by no one else but Muraki! He held my partner's hands over his head and had his hand trailing up and down his slim frame. The buttons on his shirt looked as if they were torn off. The sleeves were ripped. I couldn't believe that we were right about the doctor being alive. Muraki glanced at me and smirked. He was enjoying this torture he was doing to both of us, me and Hisoka.

«You bastard!» - I roared under my breath, so that the sitting in the living room Masara wouldn't hear. But I heard the sound of her voice, behind the door.  
«Tsuzuki-san? I'm going to bed, wish Hisoka-chan "good night", okay?» - Her footsteps became faint and I could only guess that she went to her room. I ran up to the doctor and dragged him from his victim.

«What hell are you doing! Hisoka? How are you?» - I stood in front of him, blocking him from Muraki.  
«I...» – Was all that Hisoka could say, he had a very misty look. Probably he was under some sort of spell!  
«You'll pay for this, you scoundrel! What do you need from us?»  
«Well, firstly I want to find out, why is my beautiful doll - a girl. And secondly, I longed to see you, Tsuzuki-san!»  
«Why did you kill?»  
«You have long been familiar with the answer to this question,» - and, laughing, he just disappeared, as if he had never been here a couple of seconds ago.

«Hisoka?» - The boy, well, more precisely, at the moment, the girl fell to the floor. He sat clutching his knees to his chest. When he looked up at me, I noticed traces of biting on his lips, and a big bruise on his wrist. Yes, this Muraki is just a pervert! He will answer for this! It didn't really matter to me, what he had done to me for now! I will never let Hisoka be treated this way! I sank to my knees next to him and touched his hand, with which he was hugging himself. He shuddered from the touch, but calmed a bit, seeing me.

«Tsu... I...»  
«Shh ... You shouldn't be giving me excuses. It's Muraki who should be guilty!»  
«Yes, but I could have stopped him ...»  
«How?»  
«Look at the fridge ...»

I felt the surface with my hand and stumbled upon a Beretta. An Italian gun. I was never interested in weapons so I wasn't sure about the exact name and brand. The same gun that he had pointed at me in Nagasaki, during our first meeting ... He really could have fended himself. But ...

«You're right, I could ... But I was afraid that the shot could have been heard by Masara-san.» - He tore of his ripped sleeve of completely and threw it to the floor.  
«Hisoka ...»  
«And then, he had something done to me, I could not do anything. Just...» - He talked more quietly with each word.  
"And it's scary to think of what could have happened if I didn't come when I did.  
"Baka! Why do he have such an influence on me?"

I gave him back his Beretta and went to one of the cabinets, to get a napkin. I saw some there a couple of hours ago. Returning to the fridge, I've took out a couple of ice cubes and wrapped them into the cloth. Hisoka continued to stubbornly sit on the floor, so once again I sat down beside him and put ice on his bitten lips. He wanted to move away, but I didn't give him the chance:

«If you don't put it now, then the tomorrow your lips swell.»  
«And how do you know?»  
«Private!» - I winked at him, making him blush.

**Hisoka POV**

Private? And who could have kissed him like that? Weird thoughts started coming to my head. Maybe the Count? Who knew… But, never mind! I do not want to know! I had no other choice but to look at Tsu, while he was gently dabbing my lips with the cold cloth. He was always so caring. I shifted closer, but realizing it, went beet red.

«Tsuzuki,» - I turned away from him. I was ashamed of the fact that I was so useless for him Muraki. – «We get up early tomorrow ... Work. You'd better go to sleep. I'll follow you ..».  
«No, you're going first.»  
«I will not!» - my Beretta was tightly clutched in my hand.  
«Please ...»

I went to my room and grabbed my backpack, with clothes, that was given to me back in office. There was a change ready for me. My work form was carefully hung on a chair, along with all the necessary shoes standing next, and the dreaded cat ears sticking out of his pocket skirt. Thank you twins. I got out a pair of pajamas. At least these were pants. I took of m shirt, but then realized ...

«Tsu?»  
«What wrong with me seeing your body?

«BAKA!» - I wanted to cry, but Tsu made a sign that Masara-san was already asleep, and I tried to keep my voice down. «I am a girl, at the moment, I'm even embarrassed of looking at myself in the mirror and here you are? Oh no! Go to bed!»  
«Meanie!»  
«Idiot!»  
«What a nice talk we are having, Sweetie,» - Tsuzuki for the first time after the event in the kitchen laughed. – «It shows just how much we love each other!»  
«Go elsewhere!» – I didn't know how to answer that. In a way, my usual comments were a way to show Tsuzuki that I did care, but… Was it "love"?  
«Okay! Oyasumi nasai, Hisoka-chan! If anything happens call, I'm just next door,» - He planted a kiss on my cheek and headed for the exit.

I stood shocked in the middle of the room and looked away. When he walked out the door, I pulled off all that I was dressed in, and pulled on my pajamas. They were green. Almost in the same tone as my eyes. Does green really suit me that much, that everyone wants to see me in it? The top was a usual T-shirts, and I must admit it was very convenient. I sat down on the futon and found that most of it was taken up by our feathered friends. As carefully as I could I pushed back the covers, and crawled under it, closing my eyes. Sleep came surprisingly quickly.

I woke up from scared from the fact that someone's arm was draped across my waist. My eyes popped open only to see Tsuzuki's face next to mine. He was slightly snoring, but looks like he wasn't having any nightmares. He was so warm, I tried to snuggle up closer to him, hoping that he won't wake up. Trying to look at him, I realized that he had fallen asleep with his everyday clothes only without the tie. I wanted to remember everything I could, about being this close to my partner. He smelled like chocolate and mint, a rather nice smell… And he had really long eyelashes. He really was handsome!

«Hisoka-san. Wake up! You'll be late!» – Hearing a girl's voice outside the door, Tsuzuki opened his eyes and let me go. Both of us jumped from the warmth of the bed and started to get ready for work, trying not to catch each other's gaze.

«You really are cute in this uniform!» - Masaru grabbed my hand and leading into the bath. There, she got out so much makeup that I gulped! When I looked at myself in the mirror, quite a nice girl was staring back at me. As if it was not me. Only the hair Masara-san left loose as I wanted it

«Well? Like it?»  
«Yes!» - I had to lie to her. If the other sinigami from the office find out about this, then I would die of shame ...  
« When I was a child I wanted to become a makeup artist, so I'm pretty good!»

When I saw Tsuzuki, I was not really surprised. He wore dark trousers, white shirt and black vest. In general - a costume, very similar to the one he wore when he worked as a croupier at the Queen Camellia. But it suited him very well. One thing spoils the view. In his hands he held black cat ears! Kami-sama! This is the end of the world! But one thing I'm saying for sure: after yesterday I wil not let go of my weapons.

**Author's note: I want reviews! If I don't get anymore I will have discontinue the fic, because if you don't comment I don't know if anyone like it or not and I feel very nervous when I update.**

**Watari: Can I go now?**

**Me*scary face* No, not yet!**


	4. Muraki

**Author's note: DemonKitty69 is back with the last chapter of Akihabara Case, for anyone who waited for it… If there are people like that then cake to all! I never liked writing endings… Is this okay? Is anyone OOC? I really want to know what you think… **

**I sent Watari back into the story, so today's last disclaimer will be done by me…**

**Yami no Matsuei is not mine! It belongs to Matsushita-sensei, and a huge thanks to her for creating it!**

**Chapter 4**

**Watari POV  
**  
I'm surprised! I am amazed! I'm happy! My potion worked. Although at first I thought might have mistook someone for Hisoka. But ... No! This is the boh! And he is a girl! Yes, I am a genius! A Tatsumi says that I'm blond ...

I found out about Masara Kyoko and decided to find out what's going on here. I realized that there might be the same person as the one behind the murderers in Kyoto. But I did not expect this!

«What will you order?» - Hisoka asked.  
«Tea and cake with cream ... Oh, and chocolate cake!»  
«Wait a minute. Oh! Yes... You will explain to me, what to do to become normal, right? Won't get away without doing that! And the main question: What are you doing here?»  
«All grievances, Bon?»

He went to the kitchen, and I noticed Tsuzuki. Hell yeah! They both have some ears! This is so priceless! I wish that Tatsumi and the chief could see this ...

Tsuzuki was one of the tables and show something like foci. He was folding paper cranes out of fudas and using his powers to make them into real birds. For the customers it was just a trick, and Tsu looked very pleased with what he was doing. His bright amethyst eyes were just sparkling with a mixture of pride and happiness.

Hisoka returned from the kitchen, with an order for the table next to me. He was very unlike himself. Smiling, he put the tray on the table, and gave the couple sitting there their desserts. After that, he looked at his partners back, frowned and when Tsuzuki didn't pay him any attention, turned to walk up to him. They whispered for a moment and Tsu, smiling, straightened his partner's cat ears. Noticing me, he waved. I grinned at him, returning the gesture.  
**  
Tsuzuki POV**

Masaru-san gave me a cake! She said that I was working perfectly! And Hisoka seemed very amused by that. Well, or maybe he was absorbing all the emotions in the cafe, then, it's bad, he'll get cranky by the end of the shift. He has amazingly strong barriers now! He should be okay. Other people's emotions don't affect him as much as they used to... I hope. He doesn't talk about it much.

_«Tsu?»  
«What is it?»  
«What is Watari-san doing here?»  
«And I didn't notice him ...»  
«Well, you give! Baka!»_

I sat down at one of the free tables and beckoned Hisoka to come over:

«How are you? After yesterday?»  
«Normal ... And do you really have to eat now, while you are supposed to be working?»  
«Nee... It was Masara ... Kyoko-chan who gave it to ...»  
«It's troubling me for some reason ...»

Suddenly, I got a sharp pain in my stomach and I'm galloped to the nearest bathroom. I feel sick for the first time in my life after eating cake ... What a shame. Wait a minute! That is just the thing! I have an iron stomach! Something is definitely wrong here ... But one thing is clear - I was poisoned ... Exactly!

_«Hisoka!»  
«What is it? Are you out of paper? I'm a waitress, cleaning is not my job!»  
«No ... Wait a second? No! It's not that! The cake was poisoned!»  
«Are you kidding?»  
«I'm afraid not ... I feeeeeell soooo sick...»  
_  
**Hisoka POV  
**  
Tsuzui poisoned himself on something? Or did someone poison him? I had to think about it. I stood in the middle of the isle of tables, with the tip of my thumb nail between my teeth:

«Miss, don't frown so much, or wrinkles will appear,» - a guy my age, probably a little older smiled at me...  
«Don't flirt with me, I have a boyfriend!»  
«Seriously? But if he's not here ...» – Why am I being molested for the second time this week?

Then I saw that Tsuzuki came back, and walked toward me. The guy grabbed my arm. Damn. I have to do it ...

«Tsu-kun!» - I cried, and broke free from the stranger, running to my partner. I mentally begged him to play along. Tsu nodded in a way that only I would notice and hugged me tightly on return. I have to be honest with myself, I liked it ... No! What is it with me right now ... Tsuzuki is like a brother to me, which I never had. The guy jaw dropped and he finally left me alone. What a relief. Tsu looked at me and said very seriously:

«The poison was in the cake. We can't allow anyone to eat it!  
«But Watari can ...»  
«Hisoka? What are you talking about?»  
«What? I can get my revenge on him can't I? Just a bit... Because of him, I'm a girl!»  
«You're scary ... It's better not to make you angry, that's for sure ...» - Tsuzuki was his favorite character: Inu-Tsu.  
«Yes, I am!» - Giving him a sly smile, I went to the table where sat our blonde scientist. Setting down his cake, I wished him to enjoy it and left. I thought that it would bring me pleasure to see how he poisoned himself. But suddenly ...

«Hisoka, I haven't seen Masara-san in quite a while ... I'll go look for her.» - With these words, he ran away. He was worried, I felt it. His emotions are hard to read, but I always get certain vibes that I know are from him... Hmm ... I hope it did not happen ...

«AAAAAAAA!»

Abruptly turning around, I ran to the table. I got to the girl, who screamed and put my hand on her shoulder. She was shocked and didn't even respond. I shook her, but she only pointed to her boyfriend, tears running from her petrified eyes. I ran to the other side of the table and tried to find the pulse of the young man that was lying on facedown. He was not ... He was dead!

«What did he eat?»  
«Ch… Ch... Chocolate cake ... What happened to him?»  
«He died ... I'm so sorry...»

The girl's let out a cry of despair ... I spoke the truth, I was feeling sorry for her. Damn empathy, my emotions are mixed up with her ... God. I got to get away from her. I must find Tsuzuki! But first I need to make sure that nobody else in the café suffered ... What to say? The place is filled mostly with girls... Got it!

«A hentai is wandering in the café. And he is molesting any girl he can get close to!» -Everyone was blown away! Well, almost ... The fat girl, who Tsu and I bumped into on our first visit, stubbornly remained seated at her table, drinking tea ... «Have you not heard? Hentai!»  
«I heard ... I'm just dreaming, of that second when he will lift me into his arms»  
«Keep reaming! He'll need a crane to lift you from the ground!»  
«That was very rude!»  
«If you don't move from here now, then I will say something much worse!»

**Tsuzuki POV**

I was already in the kitchen when I saw the GuShoShin brothers flew through the window. They looked around and got closer towards me.

«Tsuzuki-san. We conducted our own investigation and found out that not only has girls been disappearing, but also that since the beginning of the week, people began landing themselves into the hospitals with poisoning. And nearly all of them - clients of this particular cafe!»  
«On what day did it start?»  
«Most likely from Tuesday ... But we are not sure, maybe Monday ...»  
«That is the time period when Masaru received her letter from Muraki!»  
«Muraki's involved in this?»  
«Yes, yesterday ... eem ... he pestered Hisoka ... But it's not important! Maybe ... No, never mind ...»

I scanned the kitchen, the girl was nowhere to be seen ... And I ran to the dressing room, where the maids and hosted changed their clothing. There I found Masara. She was trying to hide something into her purse. I grabbed her arm. She was still holding on to a tiny blue bottle.

«Masaru-san! What is this? Was it you who was poisoning all those innocent people people? Why?» - I continued to hold her slim arm, until I noticed that her eyes were clouded over ... Like Maria ... The poor Maria ... Muraki was up to his tricks again! It seemed that he used some sort of charm on her, one that would help him control her actions. Rage boiled inside me! That bastard!

«Finally guessed, haven't you? I am delighted,» - after those words, I was thrown away from Masara and had smashed hard into a wall. That hurt ... I rubbed the back of my head...  
«Itai ...» – My face had screwed up in pain.  
«Oh, did you hurt yourself? Let me give you an inspection!»  
«Keep your filthy hands off of him, Muraki!»

When I opened my eyes, I saw Hisoka, he stood in the doorway, his gun set on the villain. He looked furious… It was actually scary. Even with all the cuteness that Soka hasn't lost his rage and determination to become stronger. I was proud of him!

«Hisoka! Be carefull!»  
«Yeah, I know, you baka! Why didn't you call me! How many times do I have to say that shinigami work in pairs?»  
«Soka …»  
«You can't shoot me,» - Muraki looked at the small prove himself, my partner shot. It seemed that he was aiming at the doctor, but when he slightly missed, I realized he had calculated that. A trickle of blood ran down Muraki's cheek. Hisoka smirked and lowered his Beretta. But ...  
**  
Muraki POV**

The little brat! How dare he. I snapped my fingers and the girl, it seems her name was Masara, rushed at him. He tried to restrain her, so as not to cause her harm. Silly boy. She slapped and tried to scratch his face.

«Hisoka!»  
«Baka! Don't worry about me! This hentai is on you ...» - The girl kicked him in the leg, and the blond, with a shocked scream, fell to the floor, and continued the struggle.«Masara-san! Enough! You are influenced by Muraki ... But you have to be stronger then the spell!»  
«Well, that's wonderful! The girls are busy, and now it is possible that we'll have some fun ...»  
«Don't you dare!» - The small shinigami, shouted from under the girl.  
«Do not bother me, doll.»

Tsuzuki-san sat by the wall, and I went up to him. He was ready to run away from me, but then for some reason froze on the spot. Even if he wants to run, I will not allow it. He's mine. I brought him to Kyoto ... It was a sign that I was the killer. The place where I "died" was the same place where I was "reborn". I brought him here to Akihabara!

«Tsuzuki! Wake up! What's the matter? Tsuzuki!»

**Hisoka POV**

What happened to him? He was just fine a while ago… Was he also in a trance? I need to know what happened to him! But I can't get rid of Masaru-san. She's behaving like a wild beast, only without growls. Enough! I. .. I can not to use my weapon, I do not want to hurt her. Have to...

«Watari-san !»

The scientist came running. Seeing that I was lying on the floor, and Masara was sitting on me and trying to scratch and beat me, he chuckled, but then became serious, and ran up to me. He grabbed the girl's waist and pulled her of me. This gave me the opportunity to jump from the floor and run to my partner. I couldn't even believe that Muraki was giving me this chance ...

«Tsu? Tsuzuki? Asato? Wake up, please!» - He looked at me. I stopped breathing. In Kyoto, his eyes were the same. What happened? I grabbed his hand and lowered my mental barriers. Pain. Fear. Despair. All of this came from Tsuzuki … I glanced over my shoulder Muraki was coming closer and closer. – «Tsuzuki, please...»  
«Hisoka ...»  
«Yes! I'm here!» I clenched his hand even harder.  
«I can't fight him,» - he clung to me like a child. No he looked more like a beaten dog.  
«Naturally ... After what happened to Kyoto?»  
«Yes ... I'm angry at him, but I for some reason I just can't fight him ... And you ...»

«I'm still not used to, but I should start using it sooner or later ...»

I stood in front of Tsuzuki, and turned to the doctor.

«What is it boy? Hope to shoot me again? I don't think so!» - Before I could blink an eye, close to Muraki appeared a bright red dragon. This one I haven't seen before ...  
«I'm not as simple as I seem! You're not touching Tsuzuki! Ever! You caused him enough pain...» - I must not show Muraki any weakness! Not him! I raised my gun up and shot into the air, my way to call my Shiki – Kirikara-sama! 

A strong wind blew around us, ruffling our hair and shattering the windows of the cafe. Two dragons came together in battle. I have to say it was a sight to see ... I have only one shikigami, but it was incredibly hard to control it. I'm his master, but sometimes it's debatable. If I lose control ... then ... I do not even want to think about what might happen to me ...

_- Boy, if you lose control, then your body ...  
- I know Kirikara-sama ... But Tsuzuki ...  
- You are a fool ...  
- No! I just won't abandon a friend who needs me the most!  
_  
My hands were shaking ... This is bad! Kirikara is still too strong and I called him for too long... I gave Tsuzuki a sideway's glance and saw him rising. He realized what was happening with me. He will fight?  
**  
Tsuzuki POV**

«Hisoka! Why did you call him? You're not ready!»

He looked at me, and after a moment, dropped to his knees and coughed ... When he removed his hand from his mouth, I saw blood. It's all because of the Shikigami call, too much stress for him! And Kirikara is too strong.

«Hisoka?» - I could not sit idly by anymore. He had no need to fight, and I ... I should care about my partner, and he suffered because he was trying to protect me. I grabbed him and held close. – «Hisoka ... Don't worry.»  
«But Tsu…?»

I looked at Muraki:  
« Now you will fight with me!»  
«Oh finally! You're angry, Tsuzuki-san. You're beautiful, even in anger!»  
«Shut up! How many more innocents will suffer from your hands?»

With the help of my faithful Suzaku, I destroyed his dragon, and was ready to attack Muraki himself as I heard the cry of Hisoka:

«No! We can deliver him to Meyfu ...»  
«And let them hold a trial there?»  
«Yes ...» -My little partner clutched his head, and stared at the floor. He looked in pain. The only thing I wanted now was to run to his side and never leave.

Muraki watched us, and turned away.

«Fools! You can't keep me imprisoned!»  
«Muraki ...» - Hisoka tried to rise but fell back to the ground exhausted, now holding his/her hands over her eyes, to block out the light, to calm the headache. I looked at my friends who were next to me. Watari continued to tightly hold Masaru-san. Hisoka, I can't make him fight. GuShoShin? I sighed ... I'm the only one against Dr. Sadistic! Well, I sure am unlucky!  
«The situation is perfect! Maybe this time I will finally remove this tiny obstacle that separates you and me, Tsuzuki-san. In this state, he is helpless!»

«Tsuzuki, he has a gun!» - And true! He was holding the Beretta that Hisoka never let go. But after Kirikary, he dropped must have dropped it ...  
«Do not you dare!»

Muraki shot at my partner, and disappeared, throwing Hisoka's gun to my feet. He actually wounded the now girl. Her chest was now blossoming bright red from the blood. I ran to him and picked the slim form, holding my precious partner as close as possible. Soka is a shinigami, he'll be alright, but I was terrified at how shallow his breathing was…

«Hisoka!»

**Hisoka POV**

When I opened my eyes I saw a bright white light ... Am I dead? The light hurt, and caused me to cover my face with my hand. What happened? After the shot, I do not remember anything ... When my eyes became accustomed to the light, and I realized that I was lying in bed. Outside the window were blooming sakura trees ... So I'm in Meifu ... That calmed me a bit...

«Bon, you're awake? Do you have any idea how much you scared us all!»  
«Watari-san? I'm alive?»  
«Given that you shinigami?»  
«Well, you understand what I mean!»  
«Yeah ... I don't advise you to raise your voice.»

I nodded my head, when I saw Watari-san pointed at a sleeping next to my bed shape. Tsuzuki? I blushed at the thought that with the light falling on him the way it was… He looked like an angel.

«We couldn't make him go home, while you were sleeping ... He was very worried about you.»  
«But what happened?»  
«When you're summoned Kirikaru, your body spent too much energy ... Therefore, you were healing very slowly. It sounds strange, but true.»

«The truth can be strange... And as Masara-san? I forgot completely about her...»  
«I sent her over to the hospital, she'll be safe there.»  
«That's good, but when Muraki is involved, he always throws his toys away when they bore him ... or ...»  
«I understand... I'm not blond, you know! Just my hair got bleached when I was alive,» - he turned away from me, looking insulted.

Too loud ... Tsuzuki snorted, and we both abruptly fell silent. I felt that he had not slept for a while and I did not want him to wake up. And anyway, how can he have fallen asleep in a chair?

«And Muraki?»  
«Ran after he hurt you.»  
«Again ...»  
«Don't be so down, boy!»  
«I'm not! It's the fact that, he is elusive ... Only it seems, that we caught him, and there he goes, he escapes.»  
«Yes ... But not when we all know now that he is alive, and we will work diligently to capture him!»  
«Thanks, Watari-san,» - then I saw myself in the mirror, hanging on the opposite wall. I'm still a girl? What the hell? – « Watari-san?»  
«I'm working on a potion, it's just… Working! Do not be angry ...» The bespectacled man ran out of the room fearing my fury. And a good thing he did! Why didn't he turn me back right away… Oh he is so dead! Well, even more than usual!

«Hisoka?» - There was the sleepy voice of my partner. I actually did wake him up ... – «How are you feeling?»  
«Wonderful!» I slightly smiled to show that I was honest. Lookes like I got used to the whole Smiling deal, while working in the café.  
«Yes, Tsuzuki, I examined him, and he can resume working any time,» I heard Watari's voice from behind the door.  
«Oh, no! I do not want to!» - The phrase broke out even before I I realized what I said! I was infected with Tsuzuki's idleness... «And anyway, get out of here»  
«Soka?» Tsu laughed at my confused and embarrassed face. Glancing at him, I once again realized how glad I was that he was my partner and that he was always by my side.

«Tsu? What am I going to say to Tatsumi-san, when he sees me?»

«Let's think of something together»

_**Author's note: Okay, here is a little explanation about why I made Hisoka into a girl. Manga, book 1, chapter 2, page 23. There in the author's note Matsushita-sensei wrote that she planned to give Tsuzuki a girl partner, but Hisoka turned into a boy. I think that that's an explanation one of the future arcs*spoiler, so shuts up*. I've been bugged by the idea, like, forever, so I had to write this out… And my best friend(my Tsuzuki) helped me out, to create the story, a huge thanks to her for this!**_

_**I left the story hanging, because that way I can write something else if I'm asked =) Love you, my dear readers! Just please, please, please press the REVIEW button to leave at least a couple of words… Give me a chance to write…**_


End file.
